Captive
by CMJJ7
Summary: Someone pays J.J. an unexpected visit. Who is it and what do they want?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the writers of Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Here is a story that just came into my head and I felt really compelled to write. Don't know how good it is because I wrote it quickly, but hopefully you like it. Warning for subject matter so make sure you're the right age. And reviews are welcome. **

J.J. struggled as he got on top of her and straddled her thighs. It had all happened so quickly that she barely knew what had hit her.

She had just arrived home to her apartment after a long, but uneventful day at the BAU. She'd spent the day doing paper work and looking forward to a nice, relaxing weekend. She couldn't wait to curl up in front of the TV with a hot plate of food.

That wasn't to be however, as she had barely made it through the door and had taken her coat off when she was grabbed unexpectedly from behind. She had fought hard as her captor struggled to force her to comply with what he wanted. Eventually, he had his way and before J.J. could do anything, she found herself being dragged into her bedroom. He forced her down onto the bed, pressing into her and forcing her arms above her head as she tried to fight him off.

Although he wasn't that big or athletic, he was smart and very skilled as he was able to fight off her FBI training. It was as if he knew her moves even before she made them. Soon he had fished her handcuffs off of her belt and cuffed her wrists to the head posts on her bed.

There was nothing she could do now; he had her in a very vulnerable position. The man knew this and smiled as he looked her over, knowing that there was very little she could do to stop him.

J.J. was breathing heavily; trying to catch her breath and prepare herself for what she thought she knew was coming. She could see the lust in his eyes as he looked her over and softly stroked her cheek.

He didn't say anything as he moved in and forced a soft kiss on her lips. She could feel the warmth emanating from his lips and his tongue trying to force itself into her mouth. He brought a hand to her face as he kissed her, forcing her mouth open to grant his tongue access. His tongue teased hers and probed her mouth as she tasted his minty breath.

Finally, he pulled away, allowing J.J. to momentarily catch her breath. She watched him closely as he seemed to be a little unsure of his next move at first. He stared into her eyes as she stared defiantly back into his. When his eyes moved hers followed, watching as they lay to rest on her belt. She held her breath and struggled some as she watched his hands undo the buckle and loosen her belt.

Again he smiled at her as J.J. became more nervous. His hands moved back up her, sliding under her un-tucked blouse and softly running over her stomach. Her body shivered instinctively as he softly stroked her stomach skin on skin. It was strange to her how soft a touch he had and how it was almost soothing to her in a way.

He rubbed her all the way up to her middle abdomen, pulling her blouse up with it and stopping just short of her breasts. J.J. tried not to give into the almost relaxing feeling that was beginning to overcome her. How could she be feeling like this? Especially considering the situation she was in.

The man grinned widely as his hands traveled back down towards her waist, stopping just short of the waistband on her pants. Slowly, his hand slid farther down and just underneath the fabric as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Don't you dare." She said as sternly as she could as he only chuckled in response.

His fingers carefully undid the button on her pants and slowly began to pull them down. One of his hands began to rub her inner thigh and between her legs as he pulled her pants all the way down and J.J. closed her eyes and shuddered in response. She tried to keep her legs tight together, but he just simply rubbed the rest of her legs, knowing he could get what he wanted when the time came.

His hands had made it down to her feet, and he rubbed and tickled them, just to watch her squirm and taking satisfaction that there was nothing she could do to make him stop. Finally he did, coming back up to meet her face to face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Please, don't." she said softly as he once again stared deep into her eyes.

He ran a hand through her blonde hair, enjoying the feel of her smooth, golden hair between his fingers. 'Damn this FBI girl is hot.' He thought to himself happily as he moved in for another kiss, his fingers twirling a strand of her hair as he did.

His lips softly moved from her lips to her chin, then down to her neck as she cringed instinctively. Still there was nothing she could do and she closed her eyes as he worked her neck good.

She reopened them when she felt his lips on her chest and watched as he kissed down her as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Soon he had unbuttoned it all the way and forced it up to her wrists to push it out of his way. He placed light, teasing kisses along her belly as his hands rubbed her hips.

Again his hands eventually made their way back up her, this time curling around her back to unclasp her bra. Before long he had taken that off as well and she laid completely topless before him.

J.J. closed her eyes tightly as the sensations began to take her over, as his mouth hovered over her breasts, breathing warmly on them. His lips moved in and he began to kiss and touch them, softly just as he had done everything else to this point. J.J. tried but couldn't suppress a moan when his lips brushed over one of her nipples just so.

She couldn't believe how this was happening. She should have been fighting him, fighting for her freedom but she wasn't. Instead she was just laying there and letting him have his way. She couldn't deny what her body was instinctively telling her, it all felt so good.

J.J. awoke from her daze in a start, as she suddenly realized that he was no longer paying attention to her chest, and that one of his hands had made it into her underwear. She squirmed as she felt his fingers tease her and touch her just so.

She tried to deny what she was feeling, but she couldn't, it was turning her on. It was as if he knew just how to touch her. As if he knew just how he could get her to react in the way he wanted. She gasped as she felt a finger briefly enter her and then just as quickly leave her.

"That's right Jennifer, you're all mine." He smiled broadly as she opened her eyes long enough to shoot him a look.

The man pulled his hand out of her underwear once he was sure that he had made her warm, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He was just getting her ready for the grand finale.

J.J. watched and struggled one last time with everything she had as she watched him try to pull her underwear down. Her struggling had made it a challenge for him, but before long he had his way.

He smiled and sat back on her lower legs as he prepared himself for what was next. J.J.'s eyes grew wide as he watched him strip himself naked on top of her. 'Wow, what a nice body he has.' She thought to herself. 'Wait, what are you saying Jen? He's about to have his way with you, how could you be thinking that?' she asked herself as he laid back down on top of her. His lips hovered over hers before gently brushing against them.

"It's time, give yourself to me. I know you want to." He whispered to her between kisses as he began to push into her.

J.J. shuddered as she soon felt him inside of her and he began to slowly thrust into her, kissing her face a few more times as he did. Slowly he picked up the pace until he was moving faster and faster and pushing harder and harder. J.J. closed her eyes and cried out as it felt so good. She wanted him so bad and that was exactly what he was giving her.

They both broke out into a sweat as they continued to move in motion. J.J. could feel herself peaking and could tell that he wasn't too far behind. Damn she couldn't believe this was happening…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A long while later J.J. was still lying in her bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to. She was still reliving everything that had happened and how much she had enjoyed it.

She rolled over, moving closer to the warm body that was lying fast asleep next to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss after looking over his beautiful naked figure. She moved even closer, close enough to smell his great cologne and until their bodies were once again touching.

One more kiss on his lips, this one a little harder than the last, was all it took to cause Spencer Reid to stir and reawake. He opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by J.J.'s baby blues staring right into him. He smiled back and gently kissed her.

"That was amazing Spence." J.J. smiled when the kiss broke.

"Yeah it was, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with concern as he grabbed her arms so he could inspect her wrists.

"Of course not, I would have told you if you did. Besides, I'm tougher than you think." She smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh really?" he smiled back.

"Yeah…" she grinned playfully as she reached down and gave him an unexpected jolt. Spencer jumped back instinctively before regaining his composure as J.J. giggled.

"Oh you're going to pay for that missy…" he smiled as he playfully tackled her and they began to wrestle under the covers.

Spencer briefly won the battle, getting on top of her and tickling her as J.J. laughed in hysterics. Finally she was able to flip him over and get on top. She sat there on his lap for a minute as she caught her breath.

"You're in trouble now Spencer Reid. I'm on top and you're all mine." She grinned eagerly as she leaned down to kiss him.

**A/N: Hope you liked, just a one-shot though. Hopefully I can get back to my other story soon.**


End file.
